Casca
Casca (or Caska, depending on different translations) was the only female soldier in the original Band of the Hawk. =History= She was born and raised in a poor mountainous farming village along an unspecified border between two warring nations (possibly Midland and Tudor or Midland and the Kushan Empire). Her parents sold her into a local lords' service at a young age, but he attempted to sexually assault her before they could even reach his estate. She was rescued by Griffith and the first members of the Band of the Hawk; interestingly, Griffith did not rescue her directly, but lent her a sword which she used to kill the noble. With nowhere else to turn, she learned to wield a sword and joined the Hawks, eventually rising to the rank of commander. Until Guts arrived, she was Griffith's Second-in Command. =Life= The Golden Age Band of The Hawks Guts Return The Eclipse Caska was Branded with the Mark of Sacrifice during the Eclipse and raped by Griffith-turned-Femto. Femto's demonic seed corrupted her and Guts' unborn baby, causing it to be born prematurely in the form of a demonic fetus. Casca was driven insane by the attack, and is currently unable to speak other than incoherent gurgles and often acts childlike and unaware of her surroundings. Rescued along with Guts by the Skull Knight, she lived for a time with Godo, Erica, and Rickert. There, she spent her nights in a cave that had previously been inhabited by elves, and was protected from the evil spirits drawn by the Brand by their lingering influence. Conviction Arc The Tower of Conviction Casca then ventured out of this safe haven and by chance went into Albion, where she met a group of prostitutes led by Luca. Luca, in sympathy of Casca's mental state, decided to take her in with her friends and look after Casca, whom she would name "Elaine". Nina, another member of Luca's group led Casca by accident into a goat worshipping cult group that she was a member of. During the ceremony, they were to kill Nina and rape Casca. The ceremony soon took a dark turn as the Holy See's army, evil spirits brought on by Casca's Brand and Guts arrived culminating in a massive battle between the four sides. Casca was then mistakenly believed to be a witch by both the Holy See and the heretics. Casca managed to escape with the help of Isidro, but it was not long before both Nina and Casca were once again captured, this time by the Holy See. Being captive in the dungeons, Nina was taken down to the torture chamber to admit that Casca was a witch, whom succumbed even before any torture actually took place. Casca was then taken down to the chamber, and placed inside a tomb, however her dark aura once again saved her from certain death. Casca was then taken away by the high priest of the Tower of Conviction, Mozgus who was now desperate to put an end to the evil forces plaguing his citadel and attempted to burn her at the stake. Guts however arrived on the scene and after a long battle, saved Casca from death and was reunited for the first time in over two years. Guts then decided to take her on his travels, promising to protect her. Millennium Falcon Arc The Witch of The Forest , in her unfortunate mental state.]] During her travel with Guts, the strain of watching over her in her state and fighting against evil spirits for nights on end drove a possessed Guts to succumb to his inner beast and nearly rape her. Due to this, she now detests Guts and has found comfort in the only adult female traveling with them: Farnese. Casca travels with them completely oblivious to her surroundings, with Guts and company keeping close watch over her. Casca's well being is the driving force for Guts to keep himself from reverting back to a revenge-obsessed wanderer. It has been revealed outside the city of Vritanis that her mental state may be cured at their final destination, Elfhelm, by King Hanafubuku. She also have shown flashes of her former self when in extremely dangerous situations. Skull Knight cryptically hinted about the nature of Casca's mental illness, claiming that "being healed" may not be what Casca truly wants. Category:Characters